


Snow Day

by GokuGirl



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-12
Updated: 2000-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta and Bra have a little fun outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Bra's 9 and Trunks is 21.

It had been snowing all day, heavily and steadily, while Bra was at school. All of the children there hoped, no *prayed* that there would be no school tomorrow and there wishes all came true.

Bra got up the next day, which was Tuesday, and went downstairs in her pajamas to look outside the window. On her way, she saw Trunks, who was carrying a pair of skis.

"Uh niichan," she questioned. "Where are you going? I mean, don't you have to work today?"

He began to grin as he walked over to the hall closet to get his coat. "Nope. Kaasan let me have the day off seeing as I would be the only one there. No one can make it."

Bra didn't really understand it so she opened the front door to look outside. What she saw shocked her.

There was snow everywhere so high that the front yard, the sidewalk, the street, and the property across the street all joined into one. It was just one huge endless, unbroken sea of snow.

"Oh my kami," she breathed softly. "How much is there?"

"Enough to close the schools," He said absently. Then he added a grin. "And everything else in Satan City!"

"Wow!" Bra was in awe. "Can I go skiing too?"

"Nope B-chan. I'm going with Goten."

"But he can't ski! He can't even stand up on them."

Trunks grinned again. "I know. That's the funny part."

"Bra! Where are you?" Bulma called from the hallway.

"Right here Kaasan." She turned to Trunks. "You know I'm going to get you back for not taking me along."

He shrugged. "At least I'll be having fun and where will you be?" Then he smirked. "Right here at home with Kaasan and Tousan fighting all of the time."

She shook her head as he went out the door. "I can fly you know! I'm going over Pan's house."

"Oh no you're not," Bulma shook her head and shut the door. "I don't want you catching pneumonia."

"But Kaasan," She whined. But Bulma stood firm.

"Forget about it."

Then Bra noticed that Bulma too was dressed to go out.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting. It really needs to get done and since Trunks is so irresponsible, I'll have to do it myself. You'll just have to stay home with your father."

Bra groaned. "Do I have to? He's no fun!"

Bulma sighed. "I know. But I don't want you sick." She kissed Bra on her forehead. "Be good and I'll be back in a few hours."

With that said, Bulma shut the door and left Bra to the most boring day of her life.

'Well,' she thought, 'I might as well see what Papa's doing.'

Bra went back upstairs and to her parent's room. Vegeta was there, still asleep, snoring away.

"Papa," she whispered moving over to his side and shaking him. There was no response. "Papa!" She said a little louder. Again, nothing happened.

Bra took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs. "PAPA!!!"

He sat up straight, looking at her in confusion. "What the hell is going on?! Is someone attacking us?"

Bra chuckled. "Nope. I just wanted to wake you up."

"What a good way to do so," He said sarcastically while yawning. "Where's your mother and your brother?" Then he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Why aren't you at school?"

Bra smiled. "Trunks went skiing, Kaasan went to a meeting, and school is closed today."

Vegeta was confused. "Why?"

"It's a snow day!" She went over and sat on the bed next to him. "Kaasan said that you were to look after me an that you also had to entertain me because I can't go outside."

Vegeta stood. "Are you sick?"

Bra shook her head. "But Kaasan doesn't want me to be." Then she cocked her head to the side. "You haven't looked outside at all haven't you?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been up yet."

She grabbed his hand. "Then you really have to see this."

Bra led him down the stairs and directly to the door. Flinging it open wide, she showed him everything.

"Frozen water is keeping you from going to school?" he asked with disbelief. "Humans are pathetic!"

"Papa, if you cant' drive through the snow then you can't get anywhere. Trunks also said that all of the stores and business' were closed too." Then she got an idea. "Can we go and play in it?"

"Play?" Vegeta said the word like he had never heard it before. "Why? Why would we play in that stuff?"

Bra wrinkled her nose. "Because it's fun? Come on! You've got to put on more clothes than that."

Her father looked down at his boxers. "I can use my ki to keep warm."

"But do you want to waste the energy? Think about it." She motioned for him to follow her back upstairs. "We're going to your room and get you some warm clothes."

"But," Vegeta protested. "I never agreed to this!" But he knew that he would eventually give in. He always did.

Bra went directly to the drawers and began to throw things to him. "We've got your long underwear, and some sweatpants -- jeans don't keep you warm at all -- and a tee-shirt along with a sweater. We can get the gloves, hat, scarf, and coat from the closet."

"All that stuff just to go outside!" He began to put it on piece-by-piece. "This is extremely stupid."

Bra looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Do you want to disappoint your one and only daughter? Your *princess*?"

Vegeta was defeated and they both knew it. "Fine," he grumbled. "Let's get this over with."

Bra smiled brightly. "Great!" The stood to leave. "I need to go and get dressed so I'll meet you downstairs soon. I have lots of stuff planned."

"I just bet that you do."

They stood in the backyard a little while later, both bundled tightly against the cold and both looking at each other, unsure of what to do.

Then Bra reached down with her gloved hands, scooped some up, and threw it at her father. Before it even reached him, it exploded into the millions of tiny flakes that it was made of.

"What were you doing?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I was trying to hit you with a snowball the this stuff is too loose to stick." Then she got an idea. Using a bit of her ki, she scooped up more and melted some of it to bind the snow together. Because the air was so frigid, the snow soon froze back together.

"Think fast!" Bra cried as she flung it at full force towards her father. Vegeta just stood there, looking at it, until it impacted dead center on his chest.

"The object is to *not* get hit by them Papa," She sighed.

"I know that!" He snapped even as he gathered his own snow. "Now why don't you take your own advice?" He threw it directly at her face and she dodged easily.

"Nyah! Nyah! You can't catch me!" She began to run away, or as at least tried to run in the deep snow. Vegeta smirked and took up her challenge.

"Just watch me."

***

They played for hours, having snowball wars and making angels. Finally they underwent the task of creating a family made entirely out of snow.

"Papa," Bra giggled as she saw the creation her father was working on. "You're hair is a lot taller."

He mock glared at her. "Don't talk about my hair little girl."

Soon, after a lot more diligent work, they completed their creation. There was Vegeta and Bulma, standing next to each other actually calm, and then Trunks and Bra. The details, such as Vegeta's hair and Bra's wide smile, were paid very close attention to. Finally it was all complete and just in time.

"She's coming back!" Bra said suddenly. "Quick! We have to get inside and act like nothing happened."

"Nani?" Vegeta sputtered as Bra pulled him back to the house. "I don't have to be afraid of the woman!"

"You may not but I certainly do." Making a mad dash for the stairs, she began to pull off all of her wet things and put back on her pajamas as soon as she was inside of her room. "Papa!" She yelled loudly so he could hear her those dozen rooms away. "Take off your stuff. I think Kaasan would think it's weird that you were outside."

She received no reply, but she knew that Vegeta would do whatever she requested.

Bulma hummed as she opened the door with her keys and placed her coat into the closet.

"Bra-chan? Where are you?" She called.

Bra and Vegeta made it into the living room not a moment too soon. They sat there on the couch next to each other, trying to look innocent, as Bulma looked them over.

"Did you two have fun today?"

Bra nodded. "It was fantastic." 'Well, at least I didn't have to lie.'

Bulma turned and went to the kitchen. "I doubt that you've eaten so I'll go and fix something. It'll only take a minute."

As she was walking from the room, Bra sneezed loudly.

Bulma spun and looked at her suspiciously. "Was that what I think it was?"

The pair both shook their heads. "No onna," Vegeta said. "It was nothing."

If Bulma was still doubting the truth of their situation, she didn't say anything. Bra smiled at her father and hugged him hard.

"At least she won't find out for a while what we really did today."

Vegeta looked at her. "Does it matter much?"

Bra sighed happily. "Nope! Not one bit."


End file.
